


Listening Man

by beambayonet



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beambayonet/pseuds/beambayonet
Summary: This is a series of drabbles written between 2012 or so and like, 2014.  First posted on tumbles, figured I should post 'em here in no particular order.





	Listening Man

Narumi sighed.  
“Listen, kiddo, if you’re not gonna talk to me, well, I can’t exactly do anything to help our case, can I?”  
Raidou looked at his lap.  
Narumi stood up from his desk and headed towards the door, before turning around to face Raidou.  
“I’ll be back in a few. If you feel like chatting, meet me on the roof.”  
He left the room, leaving Raidou, and Gouto, and the demon sitting beside Raidou.  
The demon, Tam Lin, patted Raidous back.  
“Your master can wait. Perhaps you could write your findings down?”  
Raidou laughed. “I’m not sure he’ll be too happy,” he said.  
“It is something, however,” replied Tam Lin.  
“It’s something.”

\--

There’s something about the whole situation, Tae thinks, that stinks to high heaven. She hasn’t seen Raidou around town in days, for one. Narumi stopped answering her calls after the fifth day. And while that isn’t normal for Narumi, she’s sure he’ll be OK without the kid around. He was fine before, right? He’ll be OK.

But she’s not holding her breath or anything.

\--

White was the colour of the sheets here. It was something different, definitely. Clinical, almost. Foreign. If it was maybe a shade darker it wouldn’t be so strange, but as it stood, the sheets were stark white in a way only modern folk could enjoy. White was the colour of the walls too, like purifying the colour out of the walls somehow purified the illnesses and injuries of those within it. Like the shade of the objects within the hospital had some sort of healing properties. (The idea wasn’t foreign to Raidou, but it was novel.) White was the colour of Narumi’s suit, as he slouched in the chair next to him, asleep. He must have stayed up worrying. He wouldn’t have to worry any longer, Raidou mused.

He shifted in the bed to a more comfortable position.

Raidou’s mind wandered to his future.

He would leave, as soon as he found the strength to do so. Hopefully Narumi would still be asleep. He’d leave and he’d take his shame and his failures with him onto the street car. He’d leave Narumi behind, not even leave a note because it’s better that he be left wondering, and he’d just go. He’d go straight to the street cars and from there to the hall where the three pines stood, out of a sense of duty more than anything else, and he’d await his inevitable punishment there. Those who went before him would encircle him, and he’d see white as they end the being that so foolishly took the role Raidou the 14th.

\--

The way he looked at you, you’d think he knew all about those nights where you couldn’t get a wink of sleep, images of him running through your head like you imagine him running through the streets of Tsukudo-cho, with that cape of his he hides in blowing in the wind. (Cliché, you think, but dashing nonetheless).

Or the times when the conversation lulls, not that he’s much of a talker in the first place, and you just smile, and then some sick and disturbed part of your brain imagines leaning in and giving him a peck right on the kisser.

The look he gave tells you he has a clue or two about when you sat next to eachother on the street car, and he’d fallen asleep carelessly, hand at his side, and your mind told you – no, screamed at you – to put yours on his. Match them up, see how they fit together, to see if it feels nice (and at your age you know it would).

With that look he gave, you’d almost think he knew everything and every scenario you’ve run through your head, and damned you for it.

\--

Heya, Raidou?  
Bout time you got some rest.  
Listen, I’d been wondering how long you were gonna be out fighting, and, I mean..  
Hey, what matters is that you’re back home.  
You don’t gotta get the dishes tonight - I’ve got that sorted.  
In fact, don’t you worry your pretty little head - I’ll have everything sorted out.  
Laundry, bills, you name it. I’ve got it handled.   
I can take care of myself just fine, you know that just as well as anybody.  
Ahh, nuts. I’m rambling. I really don’t know what to say in these kinds of situations, you know?   
You don’t gotta listen.  
Your only job right now is to get some sleep.  
Hey, Raidou?   
I’m gonna miss you, kiddo.


End file.
